


It Would Do

by triflingthings



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triflingthings/pseuds/triflingthings
Summary: Sam comes back, and is in for a rather large surprise.
Relationships: Sam Carmichael & Donna Sheridan & Sophie Sheridan, Sam Carmichael/Donna Sheridan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	It Would Do

Donna's stomach had grown a noticeable amount in the last four months. She had given up attempting to cover it with baggy clothing and had instead turned to embracing the life growing inside of her. She was terrified, yes, but she could do it. She had Sofia and her son, along with some regulars she had met in the bar, that had shown her immense amounts of support since she told them. She could do this.

Currently, she found herself busying herself around her home. _Home._ That's what the farmhouse was to her now. Sofia had forced Lazaros to help her and Donna fix it up a bit, but it was still a work in progress. Luckily, she now had a working kitchen and running water. Donna could do the rest herself. Lately, she had taken to painting the walls to become lively once more. She had royal blue paint splattering an old pair of overalls and tank top, and most likely her face and hair, but she didn't care. Singing softly to herself, she was content. She wasn't thinking about the future and how nervous she was, she wasn't thinking about the events of her first month here; she was simply thinking about _now._ Now was all she needed. Everything else would come in time.

Maybe she spoke too soon.

Distracted by her task, she didn't hear the soft rasping on her front door. Moments later, the rasping came again, this time catching her attention. She sighed and set her brush back in the paint bucket, wiping her splattered hands on her overalls. She made her way to the front room, and pulled the door open. What she found on the other side was a shock, to say the least. Sam Carmicheal was standing on her front porch, fist raised as if he was preparing for another knock. It was hard to miss his eyes brightening at the sight of her, just as it was hard to miss her eyes darkening at the sight of him. She scowled and moved to shut the door in his face.

"Donna, please let me explain. Just-," he sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. "Please. Just let me explain. And then you can make me leave if you want. You have every right to." He was nervous, his fingers twiddling together in front of him.

Donna was not amused, nor did she feel any pity for the man before her. But something about _him_ made her want to comply. She didn't know why, but she couldn't ignore him. Donna Sheridan was a beautiful person, both inside and out, and had a heart of gold. Leaving people standing on her front porch with a door shut in their face just wasn't in her nature. She stepped back, the scowl still apparent on her face. "You have ten minutes."

. . .

Thirty minutes later, Donna had completely forgotten that she had promised him twenty less. She listened intently as he told her about the marriage his parents had set him up in. A woman named Lorraine, he told her. Apparently very kind at first glace, and beautiful without a doubt, but extremely materialistic. Sam had never wanted it, and he promised her that his four months away were spent dissolving contracts and ending his engagement. He told her that he was practically completely disowned from his family, but that he didn't care so much. He was here for her, and had absolutely nothing left to lose. 

"And if you've decided that you want nothing more from me, then okay. I deserve that and more. Just tell me, Donna, and I'll be gone." She had no doubts that he was being sincere, and that's what scared her the most.

She was looking at her mug of tea in front of her, playing with the string of the bag. She didn't look up when she spoke. "I had sex with two other men. One in Paris, before I met you, and one the week after you left. Harry meant nothing, and Bill was just there when I was heartbroken. I won't apologize, though. You did break my heart, Sam. I deserved to know about her." He nodded his head vigorously in agreement, and his eyes were wide and trained on her. She continued, "But that also means that I didn't know who the father was. I do now, though. I was able to do some math, and I can just feel it. You're going to be a father, Sam, but if you're not up to that commitment then I can easily do this on my own. My mother did with me, and I can with her."

Sam's eyes somehow managed to grow wider. "We're having a daughter?" he asked softly. She could swear that there were tears in his eyes. Her heart grew soft at the sight of them, but she wouldn't let her face show it.

Donna shook her head slightly. "I don't know that for sure, but I can feel it. She's a girl, I just know it."

Sam stood up abruptly and moved to sit beside her. He took her hands into his and stared into her eyes intently. The movement surprised her so much that she didn't think to move them out of his grasp. When he spoke, his voice was firm. "Donna, I love you. I'd love you with or without this child. I know- trust me, I know- that I fucked up. It's all I've thought about since I've been gone. It doesn't matter how I felt about Lorraine. I should've told you. You deserved that much. But Donna, I want to stay here. If you'll have me, that is. I wan't to be the father that mine never was."

Donna was taken aback. She had never been one to need other people. She practically raised herself and done just fine; she didn't need help now. But a new, odd part of her wanted it. Not need, but want. So Donna ignored every warning signal in her brain and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. She tucked her head into the crook of it and allowed herself to breath in the scent that had become so familiar just months ago. Sam was surprised and turned rigid for a moment, but quickly corrected himself and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

This would do. This would definitely do.

. . .

It took a few weeks for Donna to completely let her guard down. Sam understood, and never pressured her into telling him anything. He moved back into his shack on the hill the day after speaking with her, though the majority of his days were spent helping Donna put the finishing touches on her house. He was happy, beyond happy actually. He was somewhere miraculous, with someone miraculous, and that was more than he could ever ask for.

A month later, a _very_ pregnant Donna asked him to move into the farmhouse. He had to hold in his laughter due to the fact that she looked nervous that he would say no, but knew that it wouldn't go over well with her current emotional state. As if he would ever say no to her.

The next two months were spent with Sam being at Donna's every beck and call. Not because she wanted him to, but because he knew that she deserved it. She hadn't complained once during the time Sam had spent with her, though he knew she had to want to at times. Her ankles were swollen and she never slept without tossing and turning as much as she was able. There were many nights when her restlessness awoke Sam, and he'd simply turn on the lamp beside their bed and rub her feet, despite Donna telling him that she's fine. 

The birth of their daughter was as painful for him to watch as it was for her to endure. Sofia was great, without a doubt, but nothing could help the waves of pain that washed over Donna. Sam cried after the fifth contraction and didn't stop until well after their daughter came into the world. She was beautiful and more than either of them had every imagined. The couple had agreed that Sophie was the perfect name, and her namesake had sobbed and hugged both of them when she found out. 

Donna was more than grateful for her small family. It was more than she'd ever had, to say that least, and more than enough. Sam was great, and happily accepted her proposal that quickly followed Sophie's first birthday. Their lives were complete, for the time being. Their family would grow in the coming years, but they were only currently focused on _now_. On their daughter, their hotel, them.

It would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma Mia! is literally my favorite movie ever and not enough people write about it, so here's a short fic about a what-if situation. Enjoy, and please leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
